This invention concerns a process to ground flat devices and integrated circuits, especially microwave devices like GaAs power FETs that consist of a bottom on the basis of Ga arsenide, on which three contacts, S (source), D (drain) and G (gate) are provided.
The invention also comprises the products obtained with the aid of said process.